Invisible Girl, Shed Your Light: Part Two
by The-Files-Keeper
Summary: Wendy Marshal is 5 years older and it is October 31st, 1981. DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ PART ONE! Hopefully, I can measure up to Part 1.


**Prologue**

Last time…

* "Because I can't stand knowing anymore. I don't want to know what everyone is thinking. It's too hard."

"Okay." *

From that day on I just had Remus. I didn't try anything new or different. Summer came and I went home. I spent it reading and getting ready for the next year. I got eleven O.. Life continued to pass around me, without me. I went to visit Remus during the summer. Every couple days that I was there, his crowd showed up. Sirius was endurable and I just ignored James. Peter came around very little. I stayed with Remus for three weeks in August and then went home to spend the last week with my mother and sister. They both knew something was wrong. Like they would give me strange looks at times, because I wouldn't control my expression around them very well. Most of the time I probably had a grimace on my face. But they wouldn't ask me about it unless I wanted to talk about it. It was obvious that I didn't. I met Remus in Diagon Alley and on the Hogwarts express. The last two years I experienced at Hogwarts were the most boring two years of my life. No Severus. No Lily. I did teach myself to become an Animagus, because I had nothing better to do. Lily began hanging out with Potter and I heard through rumor that they were dating. Severus got in deeper with his friends and I realized that he was even darker and more secretive than usual. He would join the Dark Lord the coming summer after 7th year, I found out later. My life was dreary and boring. And I lavished in it. Some days I would wake up and have to put a glamour on myself to hide the true feelings. The ones that made me look dreadful. I graduated from Hogwarts on an average level and no honors. I went to work for my great Uncle Argo at Flourish and Blotts. He and his co-owners decided to retire and left their shop to me. Describing how pleased I was about having the shop would be difficult. I visited Remus every other weekend at his flat in London. He was getting thinner and wary every time that I saw him. Job prospects were growing dim, especially for a werewolf. He came to work for me for a while just to have a job somewhere. I grew older and the Dark Lord grew more powerful everyday. People were traveling in packs and spoke in whispers. It would be too soon when he would gain control of the Ministry. My gift was left dormant in the back of my mind.

The shadows of the world were closing in and everyone could feel it. There was an imminent horror and people were leaving the country as quickly as they could. Business was slow but steady. October of 1981 came around the fear was almost tangible. We were all afraid that we were next. The worst and best day to ever happen, occurred on Halloween of that year. The day that Lily died and young Harry conquered the Dark Lord through his mother. I remember where I was when I found out.

**Part II**

I was closing shop, and had walked into Diagon Alley, expecting the same old dreariness. But there were people singing, dancing, laughing and crying excitedly. I looked around puzzled, wondering in the name of Merlin, was going on. So for the first time in six years, I reached into my mind, releasing my gift. A million voices hit me at once for just a moment but then were controlled. I focused and listened to the closest mind.

'He's gone! GONE! All thanks to that little boy! I have to go tell-' I backed out of that one and listened to another.

'Harry Potter! God bless 'im!' Lily's son had defeated Lord Voldemort. My heart sang and then sunk. I ran to a person who was talking excitedly to their companion.

"Lily and James! What happened to them?" They looked alarmed at my sudden interruption but answered it with their mind.

'They're dead.' The person's joy on their face changed to melancholy.

"I'm sorry. He got them. That Peter Pettigrew too." I walked away. I kept walking until I knew where I should go. I let a single tear course down my cheek. I let it fall to the pavement. Then I knew where I needed to be. Without another thought I Apparated to Spinners' End. I landed on the road and marched up to the small brick house. I knew he would be there. I banged a fist on the door.

"Severus! Let me in! I will break down your door if you don't!" Silence. I took out my wand and blasted it open. I strode in, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Severus Snape, you get out here this very minute!" I heard a rustle from the sitting room. A distraught Severus stumbled into the hallway. His eyes were wide and shocked. He looked dreadful. His robes were wrinkled and stained. His hair was sticking up in odd places and his face was the white of death. His face looked so empty, like the sun would never shine on it again.

"Wen-Wendy?" he looked at me through a fog. Then he rushed at me. I was too alarmed to move. But he was embracing me. A desperate hug that drove the air from my lungs. "Wendy! Wendy, she's gone! How could she be gone? It's all my fault. All my fault." He was sobbing into my shoulder. Tears began to leak from my eyes too. But I had to be strong for Severus.

"I know, Sev. I know." We moved back to the sitting room and I sat next to him on the couch. He needed me next to him. He mostly muttered incoherently. He kept his face buried in my skin and clothing. He had no one else to be close to. I held him to me and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Its okay, Sev. We're going to be okay." After several minutes he regained some composure. He attempted a horrible smile. His face couldn't seem to form it and he looked like he was grimacing. Just seeing him attempt it made me break down for the first time in my life. I lost complete control. It was my turn to be held and hushed. I bawled into his shirt and he cradled me. He pulled me into his lap for better holding convenience. I felt so safe and protected from all the horrible things that had been happening.

"Wendy. Wendy, look at me." I tilted my head back to look into his face. That's when I saw it. He really wanted to kiss me right then.

"Hey, Sev? Kiss me." I whispered.

"Okay." His mouth was soft and warm and wet. We let our pain go into this kiss. Severus held me even closer, letting his kiss get more passionate. We forgot who we were, and why we were where we were. The necessity to breath came up.

"Wendy. Wendy." He whispered my name. I got up and pulled him to his feet. He stood and started to kiss me again. It began to get hot. His kisses became far more powerful. We needed this.

The next day, I woke up in Severus's bed. It was soon after dawn. He was lying close to me, with his arms wrapped around me. He slept peacefully. I got out of bed and stretched. I began the search for my clothes. They were scattered in various parts of the room, usually accompanied by one of Severus's black garments. I dressed quickly and sat in a chair next to his bed to think and watch him sleep. He wouldn't be able to let me go it I woke him now. And for some reason I felt it would be best if I left. But there was something holding me back.

"Wendy." I nearly jumped out of my skin when Sev said my name. I thought he had woken up. But he rolled over and continued to sleep. It was time to go. Sev would miss me and become even more bitter but I had to leave. Don't ask why. I don't know. Some instinct told me to leave.

But I'm not completely heartless. I left him a note telling him that I loved him but not to come looking for me. I told him to find his life at Hogwarts. It was where he belonged. He needed to get back soon anyways. His students had been given a couple of days off to celebrate the disappearance of the Dark Lord.

I continued gazing upon Sev's face. He was in a dead slumber. I got up and knelt by his face. I carefully caressed it. I ran my finger from temple to chin. I kissed his forehead and he contentedly hummed.

"I love you. So much." I pulled away then and walked out the door.

* * *

I know. What kind of sick person am I? To leave you poor and defenseless against my nasty cliff from which you cling to, so desperately. But as I said before: By Grabthar's Hammer, I shall have Part Three up soon. It's really long but I'm almost done.


End file.
